


The Beginning of the Red Snow War

by SovietWilde1998



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Anger, Blood, Death Threats, Military, Multi, Other, Physical Abuse, Predator/Prey, Shooting Guns, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 01:36:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10503717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SovietWilde1998/pseuds/SovietWilde1998
Summary: This story will be based on the events in the tragic events during WW2 featuring the Russians side of view but with our all known characters from the movie Zootopia. Which leads characters on their own role and their own adventures.....Sometimes 1 adventure turns into 2 adventures ;)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello fellow Readers and great fans of the amazing Movie Zootopia! This is my first actual Fan Fiction I will be producing for you all to enjoy! I do apologize if you see any errors for to know I am currently still practicing the English language my main language is actually Russian…Yes I do live in Russia. This story will be based on the events in the tragic events during WW2 featuring the Russians side of view but with our all known characters from the movie. So sit back grab your Vodka and Enjoy this Fan fiction.

It’s the late of the winter of Zootopia with snow still falling rapidly non-stop for weeks possibly months, but Zootopians where no strangers to the cold and the Zootopian support communities refusing to quit and calling it a day while they remain reloading their heavily supplied vehicles to support their current allies hoping to end this war against the invading Tri-Burrows of the west. The Allied forces had only recruited Predators which their Führer Koslov only believe that the ‘prey where born weak and useless to his army and would only cause his most fearful army to become weak and unbalanced for total control of the world.’ The Zootopians agreed and disagreed with the Führer due to Zootopia at the time being 50% prey and 50% predators which angered the Führer but had no say into removing all prey and predators apart from each other.

9 hours later of adding supplies into their trucks in the freezing weather which no doubt had many mammals almost go into shock of how dangerous the weather has become. In before the mammals had entered their supply trucks they spotted a dozen allied trucks at high speed heading towards the supply center with all the suppliers grouped together awaiting to greet the Allied soldiers until then immediate weapons locked on all of the suppliers with an angry timber wolf general shouting “Turn around and Get on your Filthy Knee’s you worthless pieces of flesh!” and just so they did, when the general pointed his arm commanding all the soldiers to get ready and the last words they heard from the general was “FIRE!” every soldier was firing their fully automatic weapon besides one soldier the only fox in the squadron, which the General had noticed “Private Wilde!! Get you sorry little tail over here before I rip it off and show it down your throat.” Quickly Private Nicholas Wilde stood at ease before his General and receiving a major slap knocking him onto the ground face first into the snow. “Why did you not obey that order which I gave you Wilde?” said the outraged timber wolf. “I don’t believe it was right to kill those innocent mammals unarmed” replied Nicholas on one knee trying to pick himself up in before receiving another slap and having his fully owned weapon pointed at him “If you make that same mistake again you will join their same fate, do I make myself clear Private?” Explained the General still holding the fully automatic weapon pointed at Wilde. “Yes, I’m sorry it will not happen again General Wolford.” As Nick apologized he felt on his right cheek at covered in blood due to Wolford’s long claws. “Good, here’s you weapon and pick yourself up and let’s get moving your starting to look like those guy’s” As Wolford pointed down to the dead suppliers. 

 

2 days have passed after the now known enemy to Zootopia. Hundreds of planes/vehicles/ and soldiers had been advancing towards the heart of Zootopia, while receiving numerous attacks of resistance from the Military to stop the intruders from taking full control. Meanwhile at the Heart of Zootopia Leodore Lionheart had assembled a rally with every citizen available to hear his announcement. “ I Leodore Lionheart to ask every brave citizen to become a hero of our land no matter which species or which gender you are. Our Freedom and our very own way at life is at risk. Now Join me and let’s defeat these backstabbing scums Once and For All!” Everyone cheered and filled with Excitement and Courage and all the brave citizens shouting Death to Koslov!

Meanwhile while the newly enemies of Zootopia had been hunting for citizens in the outskirts of a large-medium sized city in Zootopia called Vorkuta. Every found citizen was shot down immediately and throw into a massive pile of other killed in cold blood citizens. While Private Nicholas Wilde had requested to leave General Wolford’s squadron due to the abuse he was receiving and was immediately sent back to fight the Tri-Burrows and entered a new squadron much more his pace. His now commanding officer was Colonel Gideon Grey another Red Fox but much chubbier than Nick but wiser than Nicholas as well.

After a Good night's Rest with his new Squadron tomorrow is rabbit Hunting!

**Author's Note:**

> I would really appreciate some feedback and maybe just maybe I could add some "special" details just waiting to be released from my mind. Also i'm truly sorry if some of you catch some issue's such as spelling and other small details still learning more English language day by day. Have a Amazing day/night and I hope you enjoyed the beginning part of this story I'm planning on making it a 300k+ story.


End file.
